


Scream

by grungyspacepirate



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, How Do I Tag, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grungyspacepirate/pseuds/grungyspacepirate
Summary: Diego Hargreeves makes her want to scream. Oneshot.





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Short Diego x Eudora oneshot to get myself used to writing for the first time in a long time and my first fanfic ever (I’ve only ever written like.. Travel blogs) so please forgive me if it’s crap and let me know (gently) how to improve? You can find me on tumblr as grungyspacepirate :)

Diego makes Eudora want to scream.

He loves to tease her. Whether it’s about her lucky rabbits foot, or how she should loosen up with the rules, or the fact that he got to the scene of the crime first. He teases and flirts while she detains him and although she tells him to leave her crime scenes alone he never does. He also teases her, late at night in her fantasies with her hand between her legs. She imagines him nipping and licking with teeth and tongue until she has to beg him to stop. Teases her with that stupid mask on his face. Wth that smirk that is as permanently etched onto his face as his scar. He drives her crazy in more ways than one.

This time around, he’s teasing her after an evening of getting in trouble and narrowly escaping police custody. Again. “Call it foreplay Eudora!” he yelled as he was running away. Leaving behind suspects with stab wounds and a scared robbery victim and way too much paperwork.

“Fuck you Diego!” But he’s already gone. She spends the rest of her shift leaned over coffee, cursing the vigilante and writing up reports and trying to keep her ass out of trouble. 

It seemed endless but she’s finally back home, relaxing on the couch when there’s a knock. Not on her door though, but her window.

“Eudora! Let me in already, will you? It’s fucking cold out here.” Diego is on her barely there fire escape, and she’s wondering how he even knows where she lives. 

“Jesus Diego, what happened?” He’s hunched over, clutching his side. _Is that blood?_ She asks herself. _Of course it is Eudora, think who you’re talking about_. He must have gotten into another scuff since she saw him earlier.

“Awe Babygirl, are you worried about me?” He winks, wincing as he climbs over the window sill and into her living room.

“I’d rather you not bleed out on my rug is all.” Give and take. Flirt and jab. They bicker in the privacy of her home just like they do everywhere else. But this is the first time he’s been here. Still, Eudora grabs her first aid kit out of the bathroom and plays nurse with him. “Shirt off, Batman, and sit down. Let me see what I’m working with here.” 

“You should have said pants off then, Dor- Ow!” She smacks him on what she’s hoping is his good side and helps pull him out of his harness, his shirts, and uses his cuts and scrapes as an excuse to run her eyes over his chest and arms. She hasn’t seen him up close like this before, outside of the blue and red flashing lights or the harsh fluorescents of the station. Here he’s lit with soft warm light from her lamps and he looks damn good despite all of his scars and bruises. (Despite? Because of?) _God damnit Eudora, why are you so hung up on this guy. He’s trouble._ But underneath it all he’s lean muscles like she’s imagined. A fighter’s body, hard and lithe from years of use. “My eyes are up here baby girl.”

Eudora doesn’t even try to hold back the eye roll, but she does try to hide the blush. Those nicknames of his will be the death of her. They banter back and forth while she cleans him up, standing between his knees to get a closer look at things. “You’ve got to stop disrupting my crime scenes, Diego.” she sighs.

“Your crime scenes? I’m the one that’s catching all those assholes and leaving them gift wrapped for you.” He’s headstrong and opinionated _like you aren’t?_ But he doesn’t know when to stop.

“You have to stop stabbing people at my crime scenes, Diego.” 

She’s working on fixing up a nasty cut on his collarbone, and he hisses when the antiseptic hits and grabs her thighs. “Watch your hands.” She scolds him halfheartedly. He lightly squeezes in response.

“I sure will, Detective, I’ll watch them real good. You have anymore orders to give?” He glances at her through his lashes and squeezes again, winking. He’s wearing that same smirk again and every time she sees it something in her flares up, hot and desperate to get to the surface. Eudora is sick of always playing it safe. She faces too much adversity at work for who and what she is, can’t let loose the way she wants if she wants to be respected. But here, with him, she feels free.

Eudora leans in close like she’s inspecting the wound, then plants a kiss right on his jaw, close but not too close to his lips. “You saying you’re capable of following orders?” She has ideas for him, oh she does. She’s dreamt of handcuffing him here instead of at the precinct where it’s routine. Ordering him naked, ordering him on his knees. Ordering him not to cum, not until she has a few times and says so. Making him wait until he’s as impatient with her as she is with him most days. She’ll be the one wearing the smirk. _And maybe the mask…_

Diego looks shocked, eyes wide and eyebrows high. Maybe he expected them to dance around each other a bit longer still, or maybe he had assumed she wouldn’t ever be so bold. But then he’s pulling on her thighs, and she’s on his lap and they’re kissing; her hands roam his chest and his slide up her thighs to grip her ass. She rocks into him and they both moan.

“On your feet,” She yanks him up and pushes him towards the bedroom. “You want orders? I’ll give you some god damn orders.”

“Yes ma’am, Detective.”

~

The next morning she drifts awake to the smell of coffee. Diego is dressed and ready to leave the way he came, through the window, and the sun has barely come up. “Thanks for the patch job, Patch. See you at the precinct? I heard on the radio there’s some gunfire down at the park near fifth so I’m going to check it out before any meddling cops get in my way.” He winks and kisses her quickly, then he’s off to meddle with her job again and play hero.

He makes her want to scream, but he also makes her scream. Maybe it balances out. 


End file.
